Jessie: Tales Of Love
by sean.p.ware
Summary: A collection of different stories with different pairings. Rated M for sexual content. P.S. I Do Not Own Jessie.
1. Chapter 1

**Jessie: Tales of Love**

**Hey everybody, sean. here bringing you another hot M-rated **_**Jessie **_**story. This is a first of my Tales of Love series. Now, this story is going to consist of different stories and different pairings that you would love to see. Here are the pairings: Jessie & Emma, Jessie & Luke, Jessie & Connie, Jessie & Tony, Emma & Luke, Jessie & Emma & Connie, Luke & Connie, Jessie & Shaylee, Jessie & Emma & Luke. So here it is, **_**Jessie: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter One**

**Bedroom Fun**

Emma was a normal teenage girl with famous parents and adopted siblings, a stubborn butler, and a beautiful nanny from Texas that she has been really attracted to when she first saw her. Emma had never thought that she has been attracted to Jessie, she's like a big sister to her and they have a sisterly bond with each other. There were times that Emma started to fantasize about Jessie. The feeling of kissing her on her lips passionately and feeling her warm wet tongue against hers. Emma also started to fantasize about Jessie making love to her. Later on during the evening, Emma was sitting in her room thinking about something that has been on her mind until her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Said Emma. Jessie entered Emma's room and sees her sitting on her bed.

"Hey Emma. I was just checking to see how you were doing." Said Jessie.

"Well, Jessie. There is something that I want to talk to you about." Said Emma. Jessie started to sit next to Emma. Emma could feel her heart beating fast and she felt a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"What is it that you want to talk about, Emma?" Asked Jessie.

"Jessie, I've been having feelings for someone that I like and I don't know how to tell that person how I feel." Said Emma. "What should I do?"

"You should tell that person how you feel. Don't be afraid to tell him. Just be yourself and everything will be fine." Said Jessie as she put her hand on Emma's thigh and rubbed it gently. "So, who is this person that you have feelings for?"

"The person that I have feelings for is you." Said Emma. Jessie looked surprised when she heard that Emma was falling in love with her. "I wanted to tell you but I don't know how you feel about me. Every time that I think about you, I feel like I want to make love to you and kiss you. I never been attracted to a girl before but now I'm attracted to you. Maybe this will show you how I feel."

Emma moved in closer to Jessie and began to kiss her softly on her lips. Jessie was a bit nervous about kissing Emma, she has never kissed a girl before or make love to a girl. Emma pulled away from Jessie's lips and started to blush a deep red.

"I'm sorry Jessie. I shouldn't have done that." Said Emma.

"That's okay Emma. I really liked it. To tell you the truth, I have been attracted to you ever since and I haven't stopped thinking about you all the time." Said Jessie. Emma smiled at Jessie and continued to blush when she heard that Jessie has been attracted to her this whole time. "Why don't we try the kissing part again? Let's see if you can do it better."

Emma started to kiss her sexy nanny on her lips passionately and gently stroking her leg and moving her hand up Jessie's blue dress. Jessie could feel Emma's hand rubbing the fabric of her white laced panties as she started to moan into the blonde's mouth and turning her on. Emma's tongue began to lick the bottom of Jessie's lower lip begging for entrance as her nanny let her in her mouth and explore her. Both Jessie's tongue and Emma's tongue were in a battle for dominance while Emma's hands started to explore her body as she starts to squeeze her left breast. Jessie's moans began to fill the room with Emma feeling her up and dominating her mouth at the same time and it was making Jessie really wet. After a few minutes of kissing and feeling up Jessie, Emma began to unzip the back of Jessie's blue dress and her black heels, the auburn-haired beauty was in her white laced front-hooked bra and matching white laced panties.

"Your body looks so beautiful." Said Emma taking a good long look at Jessie.

"Thanks Emma." Said Jessie smiling at Emma. "Now let me remove your clothes."

Emma nodded her head and let Jessie strip her naked. Jessie removed her yellow cardigan and unbuttoned her black buttoned shirt with white polka-dots on them and her black jeans, revealing her matching pink floral bra and panties. Jessie removed Emma's bra and began to kiss her again. Emma unhooked Jessie's bra and let it drop on the floor and let Emma suck on her perfect C-cup breasts. Emma took one of Jessie's breasts and begin to suck on her light brown nipple.

"Mmm Emma." Moaned Jessie as she felt Emma's tongue swirl around her nipple, making it hard. Jessie felt extremely horny as she started sticking her hand down her panties and began to masturbate. Jessie was getting some pleasure from Emma so much she wants her to lick her pussy. Jessie laid down on Emma's bed as Emma continues to lick her nipples. After licking her nipples for a good minute, Emma began to place soft kisses on Jessie's body and to her wet panties. The blonde lifted up Jessie's left leg and her tongue began to lick her smooth, sexy leg and to her foot. Emma took Jessie's pretty toes in her mouth and began to suck on them. Everything about Jessie's body is pretty: her face, her full lips, her curvy body, her beautiful breasts, her long, soft legs and her pretty feet. Jessie was getting really turned on by Emma sucking on her toes she was getting extremely wet.

"Emma. Take me now." Said Jessie. Emma began to remove Jessie's soaking wet panties while Jessie starts to spread her legs and held them open for Emma. Emma began to lick Jessie's dripping wet pussy making Jessie moan. Jessie was moaning with delight while the girl who's been attracted to her is eating her out.

"Oh god. Emma." Moaned Jessie. Emma stuck her hand down her panties and began to rub her pussy. Emma felt a small patch of hair on Jessie's pussy tickling her nose. Jessie's pussy was neatly trimmed and Emma loved seeing her small landing strip, it was adorable. Emma inserted her tongue into Jessie's wet slit turning Jessie on. Jessie starts to pinch her nipple and flicking it feeling completely turned on. Jessie's moans start to intensify when Emma's tongue went in and out of her pussy faster than a speeding bullet. Her muscles started to tighten and her toes started to curl, this was a sign that she was ready to cum for Emma.

"Emma, I'm going to cum!" Cried Jessie as she started to cum all over the blonde's wet tongue. Emma licked up all of Jessie's cum and brought herself to Jessie's lips and began to kiss her so she can taste herself all over her lips.

"Mmm, you taste so good Jessie." Said Emma.

"Now it's my turn to taste you, Emma." Said Jessie.

"Go ahead and have your way with me." Said Emma. Jessie kissed her lover and began to kiss her neck and her shoulders until her lips go down to her cute, perky B-cup breasts.

"Your breasts so cute, Emma." Said Jessie.

"Thanks Jessie." Said Emma. Emma's cheeks turned red as a tomato, blushing right in front of Jessie. Jessie thought it was so cute seeing Emma blush. Jessie starts to take one of Emma's breasts and began to suck on her luscious pink nipple. Emma was moaning from Jessie sucking on her nipple and licking it, coating the nipple with her saliva. Jessie moved to the other breast and repeated her actions as Emma's moans filled the room. After licking her nipples, Jessie moved her tongue down Emma's body and removed her panties, revealing her pussy that was glistening with her wetness.

"You're so wet for me, Emma." Said Jessie. Jessie was enjoying the amazing scent that was coming from Emma as she begins to lick her pussy. Emma moaned to the feeling of Jessie's tongue licking her slit. Jessie's beautiful brown eyes stared into Emma's hazel eyes as Jessie watched her wonderful expressions of pleasure on her face. Emma continues to watch her nanny eating her out and she was doing a hell of an excellent job at pleasuring her. Jessie stuck her finger in her mouth and coating it with her saliva and began to insert it into Emma's pussy.

"Do you like that?" Asked Jessie.

"Yeah." Moaned Emma. Jessie added a second finger into Emma's pussy and continue to finger her and lick her clit at the same time. Emma was close to her peak as she starts to hold on to her bed sheets for dear life. Jessie gently pinched Emma's clit and it sent her over the edge.

"Jessie! Oh god, Jessie. I'm coming!" Yelled Emma as she started to cum all over Jessie's fingers. After she came, Jessie removed her fingers out of Emma's pussy and licked her cum off.

"Wanna taste?" Asked Jessie.

"Sure, I would love to taste myself." Said Emma. Emma starts to lick her own cum off of Jessie's fingers, enjoying the taste of herself. While the two begin to kiss for a couple of minutes, Jessie started to feel something hard under Emma's pillow as she stopped kissing her and found her pink vibrator.

"Okay Emma. Would you mind telling me where you got this from?" Asked Jessie.

"I got it from your room." Said Emma. "Please don't be mad at me Jessie. I love you and I want you to take my virginity with it."

"Okay Emma. I love you too." Said Jessie. Emma starts to spread her legs wide and held them up for Jessie, her pussy was still dripping with her cum. Jessie began to turn on the pink vibrator and put it up against Emma's clit and slowly rubbing her clit with it. Emma was starting to enjoy the sensation of Jessie's vibrator on her clit and began to moan.

"Fuck my pussy, Jessie." Said Emma. Jessie couldn't believe her ear when she heard Emma talk like that and it was really a turn-on for Jessie. Jessie slowly inserted the vibrator into Emma's pussy and began to fuck her with it. This was an amazing feeling for Emma as she let her nanny fuck her. Jessie began to fuck Emma hard with the dildo and kissed her passionately. Emma was moaning into the kiss as her moans start to intensify and she was ready to cum.

"Oh Jessie!" Screamed Emma.

"Are you ready to cum for me, Em?" Asked Jessie.

"Mhm-hmn. Make me cum, Jes. Make me cum hard." Moaned Emma. Jessie continues to fuck Emma hard with the vibrator until she starts to cum really hard and squirt her juices all over the bed sheet. Jessie removed her vibrator out of Emma's pussy and started to suck Emma's sweet juices off while Emma recovers from her intense orgasm. Jessie laid down next to Emma and held her in her arms and cuddled with her and gave her a kiss.

"I love you Jessie." Said Emma.

"I love you too Emma." Said Jessie.

**So what did you think of this hot chapter? Was it pretty good? Next chapter, it's going to be Luke and Jessie so stay tuned for that. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you later. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jessie: Tales of Love**

**Hey everybody, I'm back bringing you another hot chapter of this great story and trust me, you are going to love this chapter because this is a Luke/Jessie chapter and it is a really hot chapter and this chapter is based on the episode **_**Punch Dumped Love**_**. So, for all you Lessie fans out there, here's chapter two. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Two**

**Luke's Dream Girl**

**(Luke's P.O.V.)**

I have become attracted to the most beautiful girl in the world. There are times that I tend to think about her a lot. Everything about her is beautiful: her green eyes, her fair skin, her straight red hair with bangs, and her full sakura lips that you just want to kiss for a long time. Her name is Jessica Liz "Jessie" Prescott and she is my dream girl. Every time when I try to make a romantic pass at Jessie but she just turns it down due to our 7-year age difference. Then, there was the moment that I fell in love with her. It was at the school dance when we first danced together. I know that some of my friends think thought that was cool when I danced with a girl who's older than me, I wanted this moment to last forever. After the dance, I went upstairs and laid down on my bed with my dress shirt and tie and dress pants and black socks on still thinking about tonight. I started to hear the door open up and it was Jessie, who was wearing her pink bathrobe. She was about to take a bath until she notice that my light was still on in my room.

"Luke, what are you still doing up?" Asked Jessie.

"Oh nothing. I was just busy thinking about a few things." I said.

"Is it about that girl or that bully who can peel a banana with his feet like a gorilla?" Asked Jessie.

"No." I said as Jessie started to sit down next to me on the bed. "Jessie, I would just like to say thank you for dancing with me at the dance."

"You're welcome, Luke. Just remember, if you need anything I'm here to help you." Said Jessie. This is it, this is going to happen. My heart was beating fast and I started to hyperventilate to what's going to happen next that changed me in a very deep and profound way from that day forward. "Luke, are you okay? You look a little stressed…"

Then, all of a sudden, Jessie was caught off guard when my lips crashed onto hers when I started to kiss her. It was a soft and romantic kiss until Jessie pulled away.

"I'm sorry Jessie." I said.

"Luke, I can't do this. It's not right. I could get fired." Said Jessie.

"Jessie. If loving you is wrong, then I don't want to be right. I love you so much that I would do anything to be with you. You're all I think about and you're the most beautiful girl I have ever met." I said. Jessie blushed when I said that I loved her. That left her speechless.

"Luke. I…I…I don't know what to say." Said Jessie.

"Don't say anything. Just go with it." I whispered. Jessie began to kiss me back and started to feel my hand touching her body. She was entranced by my soft, gentle touch as she started to feel herself getting wet for me. Jessie started to take her hair out of a ponytail and let it down as I removed Jessie's robe off of her, revealing her completely naked body. My tongue touched the bottom of my nanny's lower lip begging for entrance as she let me into her mouth as our tongues touched with passion and were fighting for dominance. Once I pinned Jessie's tongue and dominating her mouth, she started to moan into the kiss while my hand starts caressing her soft skin and gently cupping her right breast with care and pinching her light brown nipple, making her feel really turned on by me kissing her and feeling her up at the same time. After kissing her for a good long minute, Jessie began to remove my tie and threw it to the ground and slowly unbuttoned his shirt and started to kiss my lightly toned chest and removed the shirt from my body while her hand made it to my pants and began to unfasten them as she stuck her hand down my pants to gently stroke my hard cock. I let out some soft moans as Jessie continues to pump my hard member, turning me completely on and when Jessie heard me moan, she thought it was really hot hearing me moan. After stroking his cock and not letting me cum yet, Jessie removed my pants and briefs off of me and my socks too. The auburn haired beauty stared at my 8-inch cock and her mouth watered and she was mesmerized by looking at it. As I laid Jessie on the bed, I began to kiss her on her lips passionately until I began to kiss her down her neck. Jessie moaned and giggled at the same time when I began to kiss and suck on her neck. After kissing her neck, I continue to leave a trail of kisses on Jessie's body until I began to take one of C-cup breasts and take it in my mouth, sucking on her nipple and gently biting it at the same time. My tongue swirled around her nipple as Jessie's moans start to fill the room as I continue to lick her nipples.

"Mmm Luke." Moaned Jessie. After sucking on her left breast, I repeated my actions on the other while my hand plays with her extremely wet pussy. I inserted my finger slowly into Jessie's pussy. I could tell that she was dripping wet from me pleasuring her. I wanted to do more to her, I want to taste her, and also fuck her. After licking her nipples for a good long minute, I proceeded to kiss down Jessie's body until my lips start to touch her neatly trimmed pussy. Jessie starts to spread her legs wide and held them open as I began to slowly lick her wet slit making Jessie moan to the feeling of my tongue on her pussy.

"Oh god, Luke. Mmm, that feels so good. Keep eating my pussy." Moaned Jessie. While I was eating out Jessie, I started to look at her playing with her left breast and flicking her nipple getting really turned on. Just to really turn on Jessie, I began to tongue-fuck her for a couple of minutes and when she was ready to cum, I gently bit down on her clit. God, that really set her off wild.

"Ahhh! Luke! I'm cumming!" Screamed Jessie as she came into my mouth, tasting her sweet cum. She tastes so good, I want her to taste herself on my lips. I went back to Jessie's lips and kissed her so she can taste her own juices on my lips.

"You taste so good, Jessica." I said.

"Luke." Said Jessie as she stared into my eyes.

"Yes, Jessie." I said looking at her.

"Let me take you in my sweet, horny, little mouth. I'm such a naughty little slut." Said Jessie. I have never heard Jessie talk like that and I have to admit, that's really a turn-on. Jessie was still lying on her back and I was on my knees as she inserted my cock into her warm, wet mouth. I began to watch my beautiful nanny giving me a blowjob. I began to moan as Jessie continues to go down on me. Jessie was feeling really horny as she begins to masturbate while blowing me. Her finger went in and out of her pussy fast and it was the best sensation on her life. Jessie wanted to try something out with me as I got on top of her and stuck my hardened cock in-between her voluptuous breast and she began to titfuck me.

"You like that baby?" Asked Jessie. "You like watching your naughty little slut titfucking you? I'm such a dirty girl."

"God, you're so fucking hot, Jessie." I moaned as Jessie continues to titfuck me. I was close to cumming, but I don't want to cum just yet. I want to wait for the perfect moment to cum. As I lay down on my back, Jessie climbed on top of me and lined up my cock to her pussy.

"Jessie, I want you to ride me baby." I said.

"Okay. This naughty southern girl is going to give you a really hot time." Said Jessie. Jessie inserted my cock into her pussy nice and slow. She started to feel a bit of pain and then after a few inches were inside her she began to feel some pleasure as she slowly began to ride me in the cowgirl position This was the best feeling of my life, the girl of my dreams is riding me.

"Do you want me to go faster?" Asked Jessie.

"Yes baby." I said. "Ride my cock, you naughty Texan."

Jessie obeyed my command as she rode my 'tool' hard. Our naked bodies were covered with sweat and our lust filled the room and so did our moans. I started to squeeze Jessie's left breast and flicking her nipple at the same time. To give Jessie some extra pleasure, I began to lube up my finger with my saliva and began to finger her tight little ass. Jessie's moans start to intensify as I continue to fuck her pussy and finger her ass at the same time and I was close to my peak.

"Oh god, Jessie. I'm going to cum. I'm gonna cum inside you." I said feeling ready to blow my load inside Jessie.

"Mmm, do it Luke. Cum inside me, baby." Moaned Jessie. I started to get a couple of thrusts in her until I heard her scream out my name out loud, everybody in New York could hear her. I let out a really hot moan as I shot my hot load inside Jessie. We were both exhausted from fucking as Jessie laid down next to me and wrapped my arms around her and gave her a kiss.

"That was the best sex ever." I said.

"Yeah, it was." Said Jessie.

Jessie will always be my dream girl.

**So what did you think of this chapter? Was it hot enough for you? Also, which show would you like me to do a **_**Tales of Love **_**story on: **_**Good Luck Charlie, A.N.T. Farm, Shake It Up, Austin & Ally, Kickin' It, Lab **_**Rats or all of them? If you like to see a different pairing on the next chapter, write it on the reviews. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter three. Till next time my fellow readers.**__


End file.
